Into The Ground/Script
''Note: If Corrin is male, Felicia will be available this chapter. If Corrin is female, Jakob will be available this chapter instead.'' Chapter 6: Into the Ground Pre-Battle Dialogue *'Corrin:' I... I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember. *'Xander:' Well said, little prince/princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood. *'Ryoma:' What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us? *'Corrin:' ...No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield. *'Ryoma:' We feel the same, Corrin. *'Corrin:' ...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family. *'Xander:' Corrin, what are you... *'Ryoma:' ...going to do, then? *'Corrin:' I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just— *'Xander:' I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth... *'Ryoma:' Not while I still stand... Corrin is finally back with his/her family—I will not let you take him/her again! *'Corrin:' No, wait! Xander! Ryoma! *'Xander:' Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now? *'Ryoma:' Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my brother/sister! *'Corrin:' Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste—! *'Xander:' HAAAA! *'Ryoma:' YAAAAA! *'Corrin:' Gah, it's no use! They just won't listen to me... I'll have to step in if I want to stop them! (Scene shifts to the battlefield) *'Corrin:' We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting... *'Azura:' I have an idea... Why don't we attack the groups closest to us? If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us. If Corrin is Male (Felicia runs onscreen) *'Felicia:' Phew! I made it in time, Lord Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe! *'Corrin:' Felicia! What are you doing here?! *'Felicia:' That's a fine greeting! And here I was panicking after we got separated. I spent all my time trying to figure out where you went! It took a while, but I've finally caught up with you. I don't know what's going on, but you can count on me to help! *'Corrin:' Thank you. I'm grateful to have you here. *'Felicia:' So...who exactly are we fighting? Everyone seems really worked up, but they don't look like they're our allies... *'Corrin:' The short version is...we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either of them. *'Felicia:' You can't be serious! Two armies?! What have you gotten yourself into, milord? ...I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are my enemies. I'll help you as best I can! If Corrin is Female (Jakob runs onscreen) *'Jakob:' Ah, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm here to help you, milady. *'Corrin:' Jakob?! What are you doing here?! *'Jakob:' I've been trying to find you ever since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon. It took me a while, but now that I'm here, I'll support you. *'Corrin:' Thank you! We're grateful to have you! *'Jakob:' I'm a bit unclear as to which army we are fighting, though. Everyone seems so fired up, and they aren't exactly looking at us with happy eyes... *'Corrin:' The short version is...we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either one. *'Jakob:' B-both armies?! Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into? I suppose it matters not. Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions. Battle Dialogue (If the Nohrian commander is defeated first) *'Xander:' What? Corrin has defeated my forward commander? We can't afford to be caught between his/her forces and the Hoshidans... Stop the assault! All units, await my command! (If the Hoshidan commander is defeated first) *'Ryoma:' Corrin has defeated my forward commander?! What is he/she up to? Does he/she really intend to fight against us? ...We can't handle fighting on two fronts. Everyone! Hold position! Engaging Ryoma Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Ryoma:' Corrin... Are you sure you won't return with us to Hoshido? You risk getting yourself killed by taking this neutral position! *'Corrin:' That could very well be true... But I've made my choice—there's no turning back now! *'Ryoma:' I won't give up on you, Corrin! If it means I have to drag you back, kicking and screaming, then so be it! *'Corrin:' Ryoma! Defeated Engaging Takumi Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Takumi:' Hmph... I knew there was something not quite right about you. From the moment we met, I suspected you couldn't be trusted. *'Corrin:' Takumi... *'Takumi:' Ryoma and the others were fools. Trusting someone connected to Nohr is only going to lead to heartbreak. I'm different from them, though. They still think you can turn back. I have no problem taking you out—right here, right now. Defeated Engaging Hinoka Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Hinoka:' This can't be true! Are you sure you won't return with us? This is all a ruse, right? We're family. You can't turn your back on your family! *'Corrin:' I know... But that's exactly why I can't side with you either, sister. *'Hinoka:' Corrin! Defeated Engaging Sakura Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Sakura:' Brother/Sister! D-did you come to fight me? What did we do to you to make you so upset with us?! *'Corrin:' I'm so sorry, Sakura... You did nothing wrong. I just need you to let me follow the path I've chosen. *'Sakura:' No, there must be another way! Corrin! Defeated Engaging Xander Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Xander:' So, it's come to this... I will still forgive you if you repent now and return with us to Nohr. *'Corrin:' No... I can't. I've made my decision. I will not side with anyone. *'Xander:' I see... Then you leave me no choice but to take you back by force. *'Corrin:' Xander! Defeated Engaging Leo Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Leo:' Geesh... What are you doing, Brother/Sister? There's still time to change your mind. I'll help smooth this over with Father. Please, return to us. *'Corrin:' Leo... I'm so sorry, I...I've made up my mind. I can't go back. *'Leo:' I can't believe you're this cruel. Very well... I'll have to knock some sense back into you! Defeated Engaging Camilla Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Camilla:' Ah, Corrin... Why won't you come home with us? This is all some big misunderstanding. You wouldn't do this to me, would you? *'Corrin:' I'm sorry, Camilla... I...I can't change course now... *'Camilla:' Corrin, can't you see how much it hurts me for you to behave this way? Defeated Engaging Elise Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Elise:' I hate this, Brother/Sister! I hate everything about this! Why do we have to fight each other? *'Corrin:' I'm so sorry, Elise... I don't want to fight you either... I can't see any other way! *'Elise:' I don't believe you! Defeated Post-Battle Dialogue (Corrin, Azura, Felicia/Jakob, Xander and Ryoma are standing in the battlefield) *'Corrin:' *pant...pant...* It wasn't easy, but... I think we got them to stop fighting... *'Xander:' ...Tch. Why, Corrin? Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all? *'Corrin:' Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying! *'Ryoma:' Corrin... Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice? *'Corrin:' You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you! *'Xander:' I...always thought of you as a brother/sister... ...Damn it all. Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor! From this moment forth, he/she is our enemy and should be captured on sight! *'Corrin:' Why won't you listen to me?! *'Ryoma:' Corrin... Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost... But... I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family... I see now that I was living a fantasy. ...Tell everyone. Corrin is truly lost to us! If he/she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight him/her! *'Corrin:' Ryoma! I... *'Azura:' Wait, Corrin. Nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We can't afford to be caught. *'Corrin:' Xander...Ryoma... I promise you'll understand one day. (Corrin, Azura, and Felicia (Male Corrin) or Jakob (Female Corrin), flee) *'Azura:' ...Whew. We managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail. We can't leave things are they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms. *'Corrin:' ... *'Azura:' Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr. *'Corrin:' No. There's a third option. I can choose not to support either side. *'Azura:' But...how? *'Corrin:' I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided. *'Azura:' I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right. ...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen. *'Corrin:' Azura... Thank you. (Valla intro plays) (After the movie, Lilith appears) *'Corrin:' Lilith! Great timing. If Corrin is Male *'Felicia:' Huh?! Wait... That's OUR Lilith, is it? *'Corrin:' Actually...it is. *'Felicia:' Oh! So, um, when did Lilith become...erm, an adorable creature thing? *'Corrin:' It's kind of a long story. I'll explain later. Come on! I want to show you something before we catch up with the others. *'Felicia:' Oh! WHOA! What is that light?! *'Corrin:' Erm, I'll explain that later too... (They are transported to the Astral Realm) *'Felicia:' What just happened?! And, um, where are we? *'Lilith:' I'm so sorry for frightening you, Felicia! Please, allow me to explain... (Screen fades to black momentarily) *'Felicia:' Oh, I see! My word, you two have been quite the busy bees. If Corrin is Female *'Jakob:' Lilith?! Milady, do you mean to say this creature is our stable girl? It can't be... *'Corrin:' Actually...it can. And it is. *'Jakob:' Sorry, milady, but I fail to grasp the joke. Lilith is a human, not a...fantastical beast. *'Corrin:' Look, I know it's confusing. I'll explain everything later. Come on! I want to show you something before we catch up with the others. *'Jakob:' My word... What is that light?! *'Corrin:' Erm, I'll explain that later too... (They are transported to the Astral Realm) *'Jakob:' Beg pardon, Lady Corrin, but might I inquire...what just happened? And where precisely are we? *'Lilith:' I apologize for startling you, Jakob! Please, allow me to explain... (Screen fades to black momentarily) *'Jakob:' ...I see. So, to be clear, we are in something called an astral plane. Fascinating. Truly fascinating. Continuation *'Lilith:' Lord/Lady Corrin... I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this astral plane to rest or prepare for battle. *'Corrin:' Thank you, Lilith. Your kindness and support are very much appreciated. *'Lilith:' Aww, you're so very welcome! Oh, by the way, this place is filled with Dragon Veins. Long story short: You can use them to customize your castle as you see fit. Let's try it now. I'll help! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script